Melete Dolan
Melete Dolan is one of the main characters of The Silver Eye. Biography Hundreds of years ago, Melete and her husband Syllor were powerful Nedarian rulers. However, for unrevealed reasons, Melete left her husband. Her hatred of him was so severe that she deliberately cursed herself with immortality so she would never have to meet him again, even in the afterlife. Through her daughter"Syllor and Melete had a daughter who married the equivalent of the king of Cedulan, so the surname 'Dolan' didn't last too long.", Melete became the ancestor of a long line of Shephard rulers. Hundreds of years later, one of Melete's descendants, the queen Antigone Shephard, plotted to wipe out the Hollingsworth bloodline, descendants of Augustine and Siena Lewis. Melete went to confront Antigone, but somehow she was captured. Antigone and her husband locked Melete away in Herarat, her legs broken (when Nedarians are in pain, they cannot create curses). Melete was imprisoned for years, bound in shackles. When young Bhatair Hollingsworth, looking for his father, cut Melete's shackles as a symbol of kindness, Melete's power was restored. She grabbed Bhatair and teleported him out of the prison. Ever since, the two have been friends. Melete was the one who saved Bhatair's life with her powers after he was apparently killed by Aetius Nimrod. Not many people know that Melete still lives. She is close to few people, with the exception of Bhatair/Velvare. Appearance and personality Melete is very fashionable and loves creating gorgeous outfits for herself with her powers. She always wears fancy blue dresses and has a preference for big hats and veils. She also wears blue lipstick, though like her dresses, that is also an illusion. Through her powers, she altered her height, and is now seven feet tall. Melete loves the color blue so much that she even chose it for the color of her Nedarian powers. When using her powers, her hands and arms glow blue. Her eyes also seem to glow bluer than normal when experiencing intense emotion. Melete can be both perky and quirky or severe and imposing, depending on the circumstances. To prevent Velvare from seeing Aetius Nimrod and Enel passing by, she first tried to block his view with her huge hat, then slammed it down on his head, claiming the sun might bother him. A little later, she muttered "flake flippin' snow gypsies" as a swear word when Enel decided to listen to Aetius instead of her. As an example of her severe side, on the other hand, after Noah St. Claire tossed her gift of a pigeondove away amid his angry tirade, Melete grabbed him by the collar and confronted him about his attempt on Velvare's life. Powers and abilities Melete is an extremely powerful Nedarian. She can teleport herself and anyone touching her at the time. She can create and sustain major curses, such as her immortality and the curse keeping Velvare alive (though when Enel re-broke her legs by kicking her in the shins, the intense pain temporarily prevented her from maintaining her curses, causing her youthful appearance to vanish and Velvare to bleed profusely). She also used curses to alter her height to seven feet, and she regularly uses her powers to create beautiful dresses for herself (and, at one point, an outfit for Velvare). Relationships *Bhatair Hollingsworth: Melete is very close with Bhatair ever since he freed her. She calls him "Bay" and he calls her "Melete", whereas everyone else calls her "Blue" or "Blue Dolan." Melete and Bhatair care about each other a lot. Melete saved Bhatair's life and comes to check on him once in awhile. Velvare summons her by making the sign of the trinity or making a sign similar to that of crossing himself. Melete was the one who took baby Enel away from Bellingrath on Bhatair's orders. *Syllor Dolan: Syllor and Melete were once happily married with a daughter. However, something Syllor did drove Melete to hate him so much she cursed herself with immortality so she would never meet him again, even in the afterlife. *Aetius Nimrod: Although not much has been revealed, it is obvious that Melete and Aetius are not friends. Aetius was seemingly one of the guards at Herarat at the time Melete was imprisoned. He also was the one who told Enel to kick Melete in the shins. *Enel Lanum: Not much to be said. Enel kicked Melete in the shins, re-breaking her legs, and, temporarily unable to maintain her curses because of the pain, she turned back into her skeletal self. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Nedarians